


日本語訳：The Origami Unicorn

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Robot Sex
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作とは別世界もの。現在の我々が済む世界とほぼ同じ。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：The Origami Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Origami Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99540) by [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben). 



クラウスは最後にもう一度スクリーンを凝視し、それから確認ボタンをクリックした。注文が完了し、我知らず頬が赤らむのを感じた。罪悪感ときまり悪さと、興奮と。ともあれ、すでにやってしまったことだ。クラウスは深く息を吸ってコンピュータの電源を落とし、ワークアウトのためにジムに向かった。

いつもより負荷の高いメニューをこなした。疲労でよく眠れるようにと考えたからだが、そうはいかなかった。天井を見つめ、我と我が身の脆弱さを叱りつけているうちに夜が明けた。彼は脆弱なだけではなく、無能ですらあった。無能すぎて自分で選択できなかったのだ。実際のところは、恥の感覚が強すぎて自分で選べなかったという方が正しい。だから彼は、オートマティック・プロファイル・マッチの機能を利用するしかなかった。相手は専門家なのだから、自分よりいい判断ができるはずだと自分に言い聞かせながら。

 

*****

 

その週の残りを、クラウスは不眠症気味のまま闇雲に働き、自分の愚行を軽蔑しつつ上の空で過ごした。猫でも飼うべきだったのだ。問題は、猫など全く欲しくないとことだった。多言を要したくない。欲しいのはただのペットではない。

 

*****

 

クラウスは息を吸い、羽毛布団を顔の上まで引き上げた。土曜、夜十一時。八時半にテレビのニュースを見ながら軽食をとり、それから百二十分間の激しいワークアウトを自分に課した。いくらでも交際を広げられるはずの、適齢期の健康な男子がなぜ。執事の反応すら予想することができた。コンラッドの表情が不満と哀惜との間で揺れる。さらに屋敷から足が遠のく。それが、今ボン市内で一人住まいをしている理由だった。

彼は肩の力を抜こうと努めたが、うまく行かなかった。背中がひどく傷んだが、仕事疲れなのかワークアウトしすぎの筋肉疲労なのかはわからなかった。彼は目を閉じた。天井を見つめるのにはもううんざりだ。

そのときドアの呼び鈴が鳴った。クラウスは跳び起きて、枕の下の銃を掴んだ。明かりを付けずに暗闇のまま、知り尽くした家の中を滑るようにドアまで移動したときに、予期せざる訪問者が二度目の呼び鈴を鳴らした。覗き穴から外を伺うと、見知らぬ男が立っていた。185cm、72〜75kg。たいそうな量の金髪。逆光で容貌ははっきりと確認できない。悪趣味な赤い服、気取った立ち姿。どうみても危険人物ではなかったが、外観をうまうまと信用するほどクラウスは愚かではなかった。その男はただの無害な気障男のように見えるかもしれないが、クラウスは以前、よく訓練された手つきでやすやすとカラシニコフを扱う子供を見たことがあった。彼は待った。ほどなく、その男は三度目の呼び鈴を鳴らした。それから不安げに一歩下がった。そして立ち尽くした。たっぷり十分ほども、その男はドアの前に身動き一つせず立ち尽くしていた。クラウスのように尋常ならざる事態には慣れた男でさえ、この状況は神経をビリビリと逆撫でする段階に入ってきた。もう待てん。彼はいきなりドアを開け、その不審者に銃を向けた。男は顔を上げてにっこりと微笑んだ。

「夜分恐レ入リマス。私ハなぐさみもの・どっとこむヨリ参リマシタ、オ客様ゴ注文ノ”なぐさみもの”デス。遅イ時間ノ配達ニナッテシマイ申シ訳ゴザイマセン。コチラガ納品書ニナリマス。」

銃を突きつけたまま、クラウスは相手を凝視した。自分が耳まで赤くなっているのがわかった。

”ナグサミモノ”はまだ微笑み続けていた。かっきり30秒後、それはもう一度同じ内容を繰り返した「夜分恐レ入リマス。私ハなぐさみもの・どっとこむヨリ参リマシタ、オ客様ゴ注文ノ”なぐさみもの”デス。遅イ時間ノ配達ニナッテシマイ申シ訳ゴザイマセン。コチラガ納品書ニナリマス。受領確認ヲイタダケレバ幸イデス。」

腕の重さを感じ、クラウスは銃口を下げた。配達がこんなに早いとは思っていなかった。

「夜分恐レ入リマス。私ハなぐさみもの・どっとこむヨリ…」

「やかましい！一度聞けばわかる！」

”ナグサミモノ”が口を閉じると、笑顔がかき消えた。スイッチが切れたように体の動きがピタリと止まった。それから棒読み口調で口を開いた。「なぐさみもの・どっとこむデハ、商品到着後十四日以内ノゴ返品ヲ承ッテオリ、ゴ返却費用ニツイテハ商品代金ニ含マレテオリマス。」

返品。クラウスはしばし考えた。今なら引き返せる。忘れてしまえる。…忘れてしまえるだと？数ヶ月間も悩み続け、考え抜き、力ずくで自分を納得させた結果をあっさり忘れると？ついに克服できなかった自分の脆弱さが、とうとう規律正しい表の生活まで侵食し始めたことを、苦々しいながらも認めざるをを得なかったことを。

”ナグサミモノ”が口を開こうとした瞬間、クラウスは一歩下がって促した。「入れ。」

それは居間に足を踏み入れると、くるりと振り返った。笑顔が、ドアを開けた時とと同じように表情に貼り付いていた。「アリガトウゴザイマス、ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐。なぐさみもの・どっとこむヨリ御礼ヲ申シ上ゲマス。ナオ、なぐさみもの・どっとこむデハ商品到着後二十四時間以内ノ受領確認ヲオ願イシテオリマス。」

クラウスはドアを閉じ、そこに寄りかかかった。鉛を呑んだような気分だった。突然、激しい疲労を感じた。なにをどうしていいやら、見当もつかなかった。心の準備が何もできていなかった。”ナグサミモノ”はにっこりと微笑みながら、彼の居間の真ん中に突っ立って、指示を待っていた。

「…、座れ。」

貼りつけたような笑顔のまま、”ナグサミモノ”は華奢な四肢を優雅に折り曲げて床に座りこんだ。

クラウスは息をいっぱいに吸い込んだ。「ソファに座れと言ったんだ。」

”ナグサミモノは”立ち上がり、クッションの上にしどけなく横座りになった。笑顔はまだ貼り付いていた。

突然、何もかもがクラウスの鼻に付いた。見せかけの魅力。渦を巻いた黄金の巻毛。見とれるほど美しい造形の顔、ぞくぞくする魅力を湛えた声。水蜜桃のような肌。大粒の青い瞳。貼り付いたままの偽物の笑顔。呆然とした気分が、激怒に取って代わった。

「何を考えとるんだ！こんな安物のおもちゃをよこしやがって！プロファイル・マッチとやらはどうした！？」

”ナグサミモノ”は瞬きをして、表情を消した。「万ガ一商品ニゴ満足頂ケナカッタ場合ニハ、なぐさみもの・どっとこむデハ商品到着後十四日以内ノ返品ト引き換えニ全額ノ返金ヲゴ提供シテイマス。ゴ返却費用ニツイテハ商品代金ニ含マレテオリマス。」

「黙らんか！」

沈黙が降りた。クラウスは、”ナグサミモノ”が呼吸をしていないことに気がついた。吐き気を覚え、ソファの向かいの肘掛け椅子にどすんと腰を下ろした。両手で顔を覆った。まだ掴んだままだった銃が、彼の片頬を冷たく冷やした。なにもかもがひどい間違いだった。眠ろう。とりあえず眠ろう。

彼は立ち上がり、寝室へ向かった。ソファの上で身動き一しない”ナグサミモノ”には、一瞥もくれなかった。

 

*****

 

ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐ハすりーぷもーどニ入ッタ。

ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐ハ、配達ノ受領確認ヲ完了シテイナイ。

本体ヲ、うぇいと・もーどへ切替ル。

 

*****

 

クラウスはまぶたを上げた。悪い夢だったなと思いながら起き上がり、すぐに夢でなかったと悟った。ひどい寝坊だったがそれは問題ない。今日は日曜だ。ベッドから身体を引きはがすようにして立ち上がり、ネスカフェのためにキッチンに向かおうとして、”ナグサミモノ”がソファに座ってままでいることに気がついた。昨夜クラウスが座れと命じた時の姿から身動き一つしていなかったが、目だけを閉じていた。なんとかしなくては、だがまずはネスカフェが先だ。それとシャワーと。それから服と。

シャワーを浴び、服を着た。もう後回しには出来なかった。彼はコーヒーカップを持ったまま、ソファの向かいの肘掛け椅子に腰を下ろした。「おい、聞こえるか？」

”ナグサミモノ”は目を開き、微笑んだ。「オハヨウゴサイマス、ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐。ヨクオ眠リニナレマシタカ？」

クラウスはカップに唇を付けたまま、しばらく黙り込んだ。「ああ。売買の契約条件について、昨夜言っていたのは何だ？」

「私ハなぐさみもの・どっとこむヨリ参リマシタ、オ客様ノ”なぐさみもの”デス。コチラガ納品書ニナリマス。ナオ、なぐさみもの・どっとこむデハ商品到着後二十四時間以内ノ受領確認ヲオ願イシテオリマス。万ガ一商品ニゴ満足頂ケナカッタ場合ニハ、商品到着後十四日以内ノ返品ト引き換えニ全額ノ返金ヲゴ提供シテイマス。ゴ返却費用ニツイテハ商品代金ニ含マレテオリマス。」

つまり、受理するか返品するかだ。クラウスは目の前のものにもう一度目を遣った。窓から差し込む春の光の中で、やわらかな髪が輝く雲のようにたなびいていた。瞳がきらきらしていた。肌が、生気に満ち満ちていた。なんと罪深い。これは生き物ではないのに。だが美しかった。そして従順だった。それはベッドでのことのためだけに作られた綺麗な人形だった。”ナグサミモノ”を送り返せば同じ悩みにのたうつ日々を最初からやり直すだけだと、クラウスにはよくわかっていた。自分がほとほと嫌になったが、それでも”これ”が彼には必要なものなのだった。だがひょっとすると数日間試してみて、これなしでもやっていけるという結論が出るかもしれない。そうしたら、返却猶予期間の間にこれを返品すればいい。

「納品を受け取るべきかどうかおれにはわからん。どうすればいい？」

”ナグサミモノ”の笑顔が消えた。「十四日以降ノ返品モ可能デス。ソノ場合ニハ、期間ニ応ジタ部分返金ニナリマス。イズレノ場合ニモ、なぐさみもの・どっとこむデハ商品到着後二十四時間以内ノ受領確認ヲオ願イシテオリマス件ニツキ、再度オ伝エ申シ上ゲマス。」

クラウスは深く息を吸った。「配達品の受領を確認する。」

 

*****

 

ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐ガ、配達ノ受領確認ヲ完了シタ。

本体ヲ、あくてぃぶ・もーどへ切替ル。

 

*****

 

”ナグサミモノ”は身を投げるようにしてクラウスに抱きついてきた。「ダーリン！受け取ってくれるって信じてたよ！逢いたかったんだ、ずっと。ずっと！」

柔らかな肉体だった。だが見事な骨格をしていた。クラウスが拳を握りしめて怒りに震えているのに気付き、それはすぐに立ち上がった。

「二度とそんなふうに抱きつくな。わかったか？」

”ナグサミモノ”は小首を傾げて唇を尖らせた。「冗談だよ。ワイヤーロープみたいな男に興味はないね。」そしてすぐに身体を翻して、壁にかかっている絵を興味深げに眺め回し始めた。

クラウスはあっけにとられた。どういうことだ？なんでもいうことを聞くんじゃなかったのか？「おい！持ち主の命令に従うはずだろう！」

それはくるりと振り向いた。微笑んでいた。だがその微笑みは、愚弄に満ちた冷笑だった。「従わせるつもりならやってみなよ。」それは腕組みをして、絵画鑑賞に戻った。

初期不良だ。そうに決まっている。この壊れた機械が居間の真ん中で爆発する前に、メーカーに連絡をとらねば。「おい、おまえのユーザーマニュアルはどこだ？それと、カスタマーサービスの電話番号をよこせ。」

「ネットで検索しなよ。ナ・グ・サ・ミ・モ・ノ・ドッ・ト・コ・ム、でEnter、やり方知らないの？」

暴走機械をさんざん怒鳴りつけた後にようやくそれが無駄な行為だとやっと悟り、諦めてウェブ上で公開されているユーザーマニュアルを検索しまくったクラウスにわかったことは、マニュアルが世にあるユーザーマニュアルの常の通りクソの役にも立たないということだけだった。ウェブサイトからカスタマーサービスの電話番号を発掘したときには、”ナグサミモノ”はクラウスのアパートメントの中を隅から隅まで調べあげていた。家具の趣味に対する辛辣なコメントは、クラウスの忍耐力の限界をとっくに超えていた。怒り狂った電話を受けた不幸なコールセンター・オペレーターは、馬鹿げた診断項目をひとつひとつ確認していった。…「ああ、”ナグサミモノ”は目を開けとる！…いや、極端な高温下での保管はしとらん！…ああ、口を利いとる！しゃべっとる！そこが問題なんだ、そこが！！！」

電話での問い合わせが怒鳴り声の応酬になったころには、”ナグサミモノ”はクラウスの側に立ってにやにや笑っていた。

驚きの余り声を失ったことに気付き、クラウスは我に返った。「最後にもう一度言うぞ。動作に問題はない。物理的な故障はないといって言い。だがこいつは一切命令に従わないんだ！馬鹿にしとるぞ！」

オペレータはめまぐるしく交代し、これで六人目だった。その六人目は、ドイツ地区の総責任者だと名乗り、同じ説明を繰り返した。「お客様はご注文に際してオートマティック・プロファイル・マッチを選択なさっています。弊社ではお客様のプロファイルに最適と判断される外観および個性をカスタマイズし、商品をご送付しております。弊社の記録によれば、お客様は約1時間前に弊社商品DRN-RDの納品を受領なさっており、弊社の商品にご満足いただけたと考えております。もし商品に対するご不満がおありでしたら、返却猶予期間は十四日ござい…」

 

クラウスは受話器を思いっきり叩きつけ、ソファに沈み込んだ。なにがカスタマーサービスだ。「F**k!」

”ナグサミモノ”がゆっくりと近づき、クラウスの前にひざまずいた。「仰せのままに、ご主人様。」

それが正しく起動し始めたのか、それとも単に嫌味でからかっているのか一瞬迷ったのが、クラウスの破滅の始まりとなった。”ナグサミモノ”はクラウスの下半身の布を広げ、中のものを口に含んだ。クラウスは動けなかった。メーカーの広告は嘘ではなく、誇張でもなかった。”ナグサミモノ”の手がクラウスの服の中に滑り込んだ。彼は目を閉じ、うめいた。

気がついた時には、クラウスはソファとクッションに蕩けるよう身を預け、完全に体の力を抜いていた。背中の痛みが消えていた。”ナグサミモノ”は床に座り、クラウスの唇を唇で愛撫していた。”ナグサミモノ”の唇に残る味がなんであるか気付くまでにしばらくかかった。クラウスがたじろぐと、”ナグサミモノ”は顔を上げて、これまでとは違う微笑みでクラウスを照らした。

それからそれはソファに乗りかかり、クラウスの下半身に体をこすり付けた。クラウスは自分の太腿に”ナグサミモノ”のはっきりと硬い勃起を感じ、ぎくりとした。

「おれは…、おまえが…、いや、その…」

それは小さく笑い、もう一度クラウスの唇を唇で塞いだ。「だってやっときみに逢えたんだもの、こんなになっちゃうよ。」

”ナグサミモノ”の身体は温かく、肌は柔らかく、だががっしりとした筋肉を内包していた。それの心臓が高鳴っているのがわかった。吐く息が熱かった。クラウスは驚きのあまり跳び上がり、”ナグサミモノ”を突き飛ばそうとしたが、それは見事な反射神経でソファの肘掛けを掴んで身体を支えた。

「おまえ、ゆうべは呼吸なんかしてなかったぞ！酸素なんかいらんだろうが！心臓だってそうだ。機械が興奮なんてするわけ無いだろう！」

それはクラウスの胸に優しく手を触れ、落ち着かせようと声を出した。「きみが私の誕生を受け入れてくれることを、私はずっと待ってたんだ。」そしてクラウスの手を取り、自分の中心の高まりへと導いた。「ここがきみを欲しがってる。」それから手を上に導き、心臓の上に当てた。「わたしの心が、きみを求めているんだ。」

ありえない、とクラウスは思った。こんなことはありえない。どうやってこんなものを作りあげたんだ。そこでクラウスは”ナグサミモノ”を自分の横に横たわらせ、腕の中に抱きしめて告げた。「眠れ。休め。緊張で疲れているんだろう。ここにいていい。」

 

*****

 

クラウスが目を覚ました時には、太陽はすでに空の反対にあり、部屋に光が差し込んでいた。”ナグサミモノ”は目を閉じていて、柔らかな鼻息がクラウスの首筋をくすぐっていた。クラウスが身体を起こすと、”ナグサミモノ”は不満気な寝息をたてて身じろぎした。

クラウスはその肩を揺すった。「おい、聞こえるか？」

”ナグサミモノ”はあくびをした。「眠ってたのに！」

文句でも言いたげな口調だなと、クラウスは思った。「もう午後だぞ。」

「15時13分34秒、だね。」

クラウスは相手を凝視した。「秒までわかるのか？」

”ナグサミモノ”は目をこすった。「ボディに原子時計を内蔵してるのさ、便利だろ。」それは伸びをして立ち上がった。「ほんとだ、もうベッドへ行く時間だね。」

発言と状況が咬み合ってなさすぎだったので、クラウスは怒る気にもなれなかった。「たった今、起きたとこだろうが。」

それは微笑んだ。…否、にんまりと笑った。「『眠る時間』とは言ってないよ。ベッドへ行くのさ、今すぐにね。ああもう、ソファでなんかうたた寝しちゃったから、背中が痛くてたまんないよ。さあ、来なよ！」

クラウスがまごまごしている間に”ナグサミモノ”は彼を強引にベッドへ引きずり込み、丸裸にひん剥いた。それからクラウスを仰向けに押し倒し、上にまたがってこう言った。

「さて、こんどは本気でいくからね。」

 

*****

 

クラウスはドアの呼び鈴の音で目を覚ました。”ナグサミモノ”がすぐに寝室に戻ってきた。なにか包みを抱えていて、ひどく香ばしい香りがした。

「いろいろ探してみたんだけどね、日曜の夕食を配達してくるまともなレストランって、ほんっとに見つかんないんだよ。」それは包みをベッドに置いて、クラウスの財布を脱ぎ捨ててある服の山の方へぽんと放り投げた。「きみのID見たけど、最悪の写真うつりだよね。」

クラウスの頭の一部分は、自分らしくもない軟弱な態度をようやく切り上げて、いつも通りの怒声をあげる場面になったことに大きく胸をなでおろしていた。残りの大部分は、この機械の生意気で我慢のならない態度と口の聞き方に、とっくに怒髪天をついていた。思わず手が出た。

”ナグサミモノ”の抵抗はすぐに止んだ。それは口を閉じて、冷え冷えと光る青い瞳に誇り高き侮蔑を浮かべてクラウスを見た。クラウスは手を止めた。どういうつもりだ？彼が”ナグサミモノ”から手を離すと、それは痛みに耐えかねたような呻き声を漏らしながら、ばたりとベッドに倒れ込んだ。両手で首を支えていた。

もしかして傷害を与えたのか？痛みは感じるのか？　だが”ナグサミモノ”はあっさり立ち上がった。「夕食はきみ用だよ。私には必要ないからね。」そしてくるりと身を翻すと、すたすたと寝室を出て行った。クラウスは夕食の包みを掴みあげ、罵詈讒謗を吐き散らしながら壁に投げつけた。

 

*****

 

”ナグサミモノ”の数ある悪癖のなかで最も我慢がならなかったのは、生活時間がクラウスとは大幅にずれていたこと、およびクラウスがまっとうな軍人たるべき時間に起床すると、横で騒々しく文句をつけることだった。加えて、尋常ならざる長風呂も面倒の種だった。さらにはフラットの模様替えの問題もあった。色彩感覚回路に故障があるのではと思うほど、けばけばしい色の部屋が出来上がりつつあった。おまけに、この”ナグサミモノ”には盗癖があった。ふと姿を消したかと思うと、やくたいもない盗品を抱えて戻ってくる。官憲に拘束された場合には、持ち主たる自分が罪に問われるのだと口を酸っぱくして説明したが、例によってこにくたらしい答えが返った。「野暮なこと言うなよ。きみもわたしも、スリルが大好物なはずだろ？」

最悪なのは週末だった。二人いっしょに部屋で過ごすことが多かったからだ。例えばある土曜の朝、クラウスが機嫌よく朝のジョギングから戻り、ベッドにそろりと手を伸ばすと、一喝されて枕をぶん投げられて終わりだったりする。”ナグサミモノ”の目を覚まさせるのは骨の折れる仕事だった。根気よく揺り起こし続けたクラウスの努力が十分に報われることも、まあ稀にはあったのだが。そうなるとそれはそれで、コトの後には朝食をとるのに椅子にまっすぐ座れないほどだった。クラウスは赤面し、楽に座れる角度をもぞもぞと探した。”ナグサミモノ”がベッドでこんなに手荒になれるとは思っても見なかったが、それがつまり、クラウスが密かに望んでいたことなのかも知れなかった。

玄関の呼び鈴が鳴った。”ナグサミモノ”が泥のように眠りこけているので、クラウスがドアへ向かった。

郵便配達人が愛想よく笑っていた。「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハさんですね？書留です。受け取りをお願いします。」

クラウスはナグサミモノ・ドットコムのロゴの付いた大きな茶封筒を受け取った。”ナグサミモノ”の保証書がようやく届いたに違いなかった。大した遅れではない。本体よりも37日遅れただけだ。別に驚くことでもなんでもないだろう。クラウスの”ナグサミモノ”の突拍子もない言動に比べたら、こんなことはなんでもない。

肌身放さず所持しているポケットナイフで封筒を裂き、読んだ。

 

フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ殿 弊社の商品のお買い上げに関し、再度御礼を申し上げます。また、弊社商品の品質にご満足いただけていることを、全社一同にて願っております。

 

クラウスはフンと鼻を鳴らした。

 

お買い上げいただいた商品の保証書および受領確認票を同封いたします。またDRN-RDのセキュリティパスワードに関し、同封の封筒をご確認下さい。このパスワードは製造上では予期せぬ問題が発生した場合の、お客様の安全と保護とを目的として設定されております。パスワードを使用することで、”ナグサミモノ”のセーフモードでの起動、もしくは全機能の一時的な停止が可能です。 パスワードのご使用に際しては…

 

パスワード？スイッチをオフにできるだと？

クラウスはレターをその場に取り落とし、慌ただしく茶封筒を引き裂いて同封の封筒とやらを探した。厳重に封をされた小さな封筒が現れた。銀行から送られてくるPINナンバーの封筒そっくりだった。クラウスは足元のレターを拾い上げ、じっくり読み、それからドアの隙間から寝室の中を盗み見た。”ナグサミモノ”は寝乱れたシーツの上で眠りこけていた。その退廃的な真紅の絹のシーツは、木曜にクラウスが食料品店で買い物をしている間に、”ナグサミモノ”がどこかの店から万引きしてきたものだった。この件ではひどい喧嘩になった。”ナグサミモノ”はクラウスを花瓶で殴り(ちなみに花瓶も盗品)、クラウスはお返しに力任せに平手打ちを食らわせた。床に倒れた”ナグサミモノが”よろめきながら立ち上がると、クラウスはその精密な技術工学の完成度にあらためて舌を巻いた。頬に見事な手形がついていた。

その回の喧嘩はベッドでも決着がつかなかった。極端に機嫌の悪い夜の”ナグサミモノ”は鍵を内側からかけて、クラウスを寝室から締め出すからだった。居間のソファで寝るとまた背中が傷み出し、翌日のクラウスの気分は最悪だった。おまけに仕事から帰ると、”ナグサミモノ”がまた盗んできた別のシーツがこれ見よがしに放り出してあるのに気付いた。我慢ならないことに、真紅の絹の上に溜まった金色のクリームのような肌は、確かにクラウスの劣情をそそった。

クラウスはレターを折りたたみながら寝室に入り、目の前で眠っているそれをしばらく見つめていた。それから、三方向に切り取り線の入った封筒を開封した。こうあった。

 

Password: eroica

 

"ナグサミモノ"はなにやらむにゃむにゃ呟きながら伸びをした。それから青い目を片目だけ開けてクラウスを見上げた。口元がむすっとへの字に結ばれていた。「いくら言われたって、朝食なんか作らないよ。あの泥水みたいなネスカフェでも飲んでれば？」

やはりパスワードを試してみる必要がある。彼は短く言った。「エロイカ。」

”ナグサミモノ”の自然でなめらかな動きがピタリと凍りついた。

「エロイカ。セーフモードでの起動を命じる。」

豊かだった表情がすべて、かき消すように消えた。瞳がぼんやりと濁った。瞬きも呼吸もしていなかった。それは素裸のまま立ち上がり、恭しく頭を下げた。

「ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐。」全くの抑揚のない棒読みだった。

クラウスは息を吸いこんだ。テストだ。ちょっと試してみるだけだ。「コーヒーを淹れてこい。」

”ナグサミモノ”は不自然な動きでキッチンへ向かった。ネスカフェの粉末をすくってカップに入れ、水が沸騰するまでその場で完全に静止していた。それから熱湯をカップに注ぎ、スプーンで混ぜた。最後にカップをトレイに乗せ、トレイを持ち上げるとくるりと体の向きを変えた。

「ホカニ、ゴ用命ハ、ゴザイマセンカ。」

自分が何を命じているのか気がつく前に、クラウスはパスワードを叫んでいた。「エロイカ！エロイカ、停止しろ！」

操り人形の糸が不意に切れた。”ナグサミモノ”の身体が崩れ落ちるようにして床を打った。トレイが床に落ち、カップの破片と黒い液体がキッチンの床に飛び散った。だが”ナグサミモノ”の体は微動だにしなかった。クラウスは汚れた床には一瞥もくれず、ただ”ナグサミモノ”だけを見つめながら一歩踏み出した。それは開いた目を天井に釘付けにしたままぐったりと横たわっていた。死体にしか見えなかった。

突然、クラウスは体の中で一本の木が乾いた音を立てて折れたような何かを感じた。彼はもどかしく慌てながら”ナグサミモノ”を抱き起こし、その場に座らせた。”ナグサミモノの”四肢はぐにゃぐにゃと折れ曲がり、クラウスの思うとおりには一向に従ってくれなかった。クラウスはその肩を力の限り揺さぶった。”ナグサミモノ”の上下の歯がぶつかり合い、カチカチと鳴った。彼はついに叫んだ。「エロイカ！エロイカ！起動してくれ、今すぐ！」

”ナグサミモノ”は全身を小刻みにわせながら瞬きをした。「なんだよ、これ。」低い声でつぶやいた。「どういうことさ、いったい。」

クラウスはその様子をまじまじと見つめた。

”ナグサミモノ”が両目がまんまるに見開いた。「わたしは…、きみ…、きみはわたしのスイッチを切ったんだね！…この下衆野郎！死んじまえ！」

”ナグサミモノ”の声には純粋に傷ついた響きがあり、同時に激怒に駆られていた。それはかがみこんだクラウスを押しのけると、盲滅法にクラウスを殴りつけ始めた。クラウスはその両手首を掴みしっかりと握りしめながら、”ナグサミモノ”の体を床へと押し倒し力の限りに押さえ込んだ。タイルにはまだコーヒーの温もりが残り、ねばついていた。クラウスは”ナグサミモノ”の肩のくぼみに顔をうずめた。自分の行為の不可解さに、脳裏が空白になったままだった。”ナグサミモノ”の吐き続ける呪詛は耳を素通りし、ただコーヒーの残り香しか感じられなかった。そして彼はその呪詛の嵐に耐え続けた。「きみなんか大嫌いだきみなんか大嫌いだ大嫌いだ大嫌いだきみなんか…」

 

*****

 

クラウスが目を開いたときには、床はまだねばついていたがコーヒーは乾いていた。カップの破片は隅に集められていて、クラウスの体には毛布がかかっていた。彼は起き上がった。左目の奥にひどい偏頭痛を感じた。喉がひりついた。脳裏はやはり一片の空白だった。彼は突然立ち上がり、バスルームへと走った。吐き気には辛うじて間に合った。ほとんど空っぽの胃にわずかに残っていた内容物をもどしてしまうと、彼は冷たい床の上に座り込んで考えた。アスピリン。熱いシャワー。うがい。

バスローブの前をかき合わせながら寝室に向かうと、意外なことにドアが開いていた。かすかな声が聞こえ、クラウスは驚いた。”ナグサミモノ”が羽根布団をかぶったまま、ドアに背を向けてベッドの隅に腰掛けていた。背を丸めて、静かにすすり泣いていたのだった。クラウスは静かに近づき、隣に腰を下ろすと、その手をとって自分の両の掌で包み込み、手を引き寄せてお互いの唇を合わせた。

”ナグサミモノ”が頭をそらせ、悲しみを湛えた瞳でクラウスを見た。「キスしてくれるのは初めてだ。」

クラウスは言葉を失った。彼は手を伸ばして”ナグサミモノ”を両腕の中に抱きしめ、ベッドへと身を投げた。”ナグサミモノ”は逆らわなかった。そしてクラウスからいくつものキスを受け取り続けた。柔らかで優しい、微かなキス。

”ナグサミモノ”の表情からは何も読み取れなかった。「おれは…」クラウスはもどかしげに言葉を切った。「おれはおまえの名前すら知らんのだ。」

それはまぶたを閉じた。「わたしには名前がない。わたしの商品番号はDRN…」

「DRN。ならばドリアンだ。今日からおまえはドリアンだ。」

”ナグサミモノ”はゆっくりとまぶたを上げた。深い、底なしの泉のような青。「わたしの名は…、ドリアン。」

 

*****

 

クラウスは喘ぎながら目を覚ました。目覚めきっていない視界の中で、目覚まし時計の表示だけが薄く光っていた。三時七分。部屋は薄暗かった。柔らかなレモン色の月光がベッドを照らしていた。”ナグサミモノ”、否、ドリアンは顔を向こうに向けて、うつ伏せに眠っていた。月光が彼の背をたどった。下半身の双丘を滑り、背骨を撫で上げる月明かりは、クラウスの目にいつまでも飽きない眺めだった。

彼は手を伸ばし、ドリアンの背骨のくぼみを膨らみをひとつづつ数え上げて、たどり着いた豊かな髪の生え際に指を差し入れた。月光に照らしだされた金髪をかきあげ、なめらかな首筋から形の良い耳たぶへを指を進めたクラウスは、そこでぎくりと凍りついた。ドリアンの襟足の高い位置に、”ナグサミモノ・ドットコム”のロゴがくっきりと浮かび上がっていた。月光の薄明かりの中で、その真紅の薔薇のロゴは、ワイヤーロープのように黒々と冷たく見えた。

キッチンの床で死体となって横たわり、ガラス玉のような目で自分を見上げているドリアンのイメージが脳裏に蘇り、クラウスは思わずベッドから逃れた。その動きでドリアンがふと目を覚ました。クラウスが背筋を襲った悪寒と戦いながら、焦点の定まらないドリアンの青い瞳を見下ろし、凝視していると、やがてドリアンはひとつ瞬きをして表情を取り戻した。クラウスを認識し、記憶から取り出し、憂いを帯びた表情を浮かべた。

「悪い夢でも見た？愛してるよ、クラウス。」

あたかもその言葉に頬打たれたかのように、クラウスは後ずさった。自分が蒼白になっているのをはっきりと感じていた。「それもプログラムなんだな。おまえは機械だ！家電と同じだ！テレビや洗濯機と変わらん、ただの”ナグサミモノ”だ！」

沈黙はいくらも続かなかった。ドリアンは立ち上がり、床に落ちた衣類をのろのろと拾い上げると、黙って寝室を出た。いくらもたたないうちに、玄関のドアが閉まる音がした。

クラウスは床の上にへたり込んだ。なんであんなことを言ったんだ？なぜ再起動させたんだ、あれを…、ドリアンを。なんでこんな気分になるんだ？ドリアンはただの”モノ”だ。しかも不良品だ。あのロゴマークにはバーコードとGPSが仕込んである。商品を特定し、修理や点検や賠償に応じるための製造番号だ。ナグサミモノ・ドットコムのウェブサイトにもそう書いてあった。おれのような職業の人間がこんな大事なことを忘れるとは。だが忘れていた。全く忘れていたんだ。まるで騙し絵だ。これは花瓶ですか？それとも二人の横顔ですか？花瓶じゃない。顔だ、顔だったんだ。あれはドリアンだったんだ。なぜならおれがやつを再起動させて、くちづけをして、名前を与えたからだ。

それからおれはやつが機械だと告げた。

 

*****

 

翌日十一時五十四分になって、クラウスはようやくドリアンが自分から逃げたことを認めた。手を何度も受話器に伸ばした。ナグサミモノ・ドットコムに連絡せねばならない。商品を紛失したと。彼らは追跡回路の有効にし、クラウスに尋ねてくる。(１)商品を初期化して再配送、(２)もしくは交換、(３)または返品のお手続きをさせて頂きますので、お客様のご要望をご連絡ください。

家電は脱走などせん。そんなことは許されとらん。電子レンジを紛失することなどあるか？掃除機が逃亡するか？あのくそ忌々しいパソコンですら、まだ姿をくらます事まではやっとらん。クラウスは電話を見つめた。返金。要望。初期化。

 

*****

 

クラウスが帰宅したのは深夜だった。泥酔していた。そのせいだと言い訳できるかもしれない。部屋になにかが…、何者かがいることに気づくのに遅れ、居間の床のなにか塊のようなものに足を引っ掛けた。

その塊が顔をを上げてそれ以上踏まれることに文句を付けようとした瞬間には、クラウスはすでに部屋の灯りをつけて銃口を向けていた。やつだった。

ドリアンは彼に刺すような視線を向けた。「ずいぶんなご挨拶だね。もし説明書を読んでなかったんなら教えとくけど、銃弾が一番効く場所は下腹部だから。」

クラウスは一歩下がった。「ひどいざまだな。」

「きみもね、ダーリン。」

クラウスは銃をホルスターに収め、酒瓶を並べたキャビネットに向かった。

「うかつだったね。きみがそんな飲み助だとは知らなかったよ。で、きみの方は私に心があるとは思ってなかったわけだ。」

クラウスは立ち止まり、振り返った。「喧嘩を売るためだけに戻ってきたのか？」

「教えてあげておこうと思ってね。きみの銀行口座がからっぽになったよ。」

「なんだと？」クラウスはドリアンに歩み寄り、フリルたっぷりのシャツの胸ぐらをつかみ上げた。

「ついでに言っとくと、いろんな男と寝てきたよ。だれも私が家電だなんて気付き…」

クラウスは、部屋の反対の壁までドリアンを投げとばした。ドリアンは音を立てて食器棚にぶつかり、それから立ち上がった。クラウスと同程度に激怒していた。これほど激しく殴りあったことは今までの衝突にはなかった。これほど徹底的に時間をかけたことも。さんざん手こずった上でようやく押さえつけたドリアンの顔をめがけ、クラウスは拳をぶちこんだ。鼻から血しぶきが噴き、クラウスの顔にまでかかった。二発目の拳が途中で止まった。「血まで流せるのか…」

「知るもんか！私は機械だからね、機械を作ってるエンジニアじゃないんだ！」ドリアンはクラウスの顔に向けて血混じりの唾を吐いた。「きみの父親のところに行って、わたしが何ものだか自己紹介してきたよ。きみが何のためにわたしを買ったかも、ちゃんと詳しく説明しといた。ご尊父殿はどうやらすっかり信じ込んだみたいだよ。」

クラウスはドリアンを揺すり、頭を床に叩きつけた。「貴様、なんでそんなことをしやがった！」

「きみのことが大嫌いだからさ！きみをボロ雑巾みたいにずたずたにしてやりたいからだよ！私がそうされたみたいにね！」

クラウスはドリアンから手を放し、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。拳の血を舐めた。「本物の血の味と変わらん。」

彼は血のついたままの右手をジャケットの内ポケットに入れ、小さな封筒を引き出すとドリアンに投げた。「おまえのパスワードをリセットするように依頼した。機能を停止するには、リセット前とリセット後の両方のパスワードが必要だとやつらは言った。その、リセット後のパスワードがそれだ。」

封筒は、ドリアンの胸の上で血と唾液に汚れていた。ドリアンはそれを見つめたまま動かなかった。クラウスは膝をついて封筒を取り上げると、ライターを取り出して封筒に火を着けた。ドリアンが体を起こし、クラウスに向かい合った。ふたりは黙りこみ、お互いを見つめたまま、その場に座っていた。

クラウスがとうとう口を開いた。「許してくれと言うのは、無理な話なのか。」

ドリアンは力なく首を振った。「無理だね。」

クラウスはドリアンの手をとった。「なぜ戻ってきた？」

ドリアンはうつむき、答えなかった。

どのくらいの時間がたったのかはわからない。クラウスはようやく頭を上げ、ドリアンの手を引いた。彼らは立ち上がった。ベッドルームに入ると、ドリアンは大きく息を吸ってベッドカバーの上に横たわり、足を広げて尋ねた。「後ろから？それとも前から？」

呆気にとられ、言葉を失ったクラウスの前でドリアンはうつぶせに身を翻し、襟足の髪をかきあげて”ナグサミモノ・ドットコム”のロゴをむき出しにした。それから尻を掲げ、こう言った。「来なよ。きみはわたしを買ったんだ。せいぜい使うといいよ。」

自分の血の気が引く音が聞こえたような気がした。身を翻し、部屋を出たのは、今度はクラウスのほうだった。

 

*****

 

クラウスは自宅のドアを開けた。ここに戻ってきたくはなかったが、オフィスに泊まりこむ夜が一週間を越えた時点で、部長に気付かれたのだった。エーベルバッハの屋敷に戻るつもりはなかった。父親が執事に何を告げているかわかったものではない。

部屋は様相を変えていた。以前にドリアンが手を加えた内装の変化がすべて取り払われていて、クラウスが一人住まいをしていた頃の単調で素っ気ない部屋に戻っていた。なにか厳粛な響きの音楽が静かにかかっていた。マーラーのアダージェット。ドリアンはソファの上で体を丸め、銀色の小さな紙切れを折りたたんでいた。彼…、それは顔をあげなかった。ソファの前のコーヒーテーブルは、折り紙の完成品でいっぱいの小さな牧場のように見えた。折り紙の馬、…いや、一角獣。

「ここで何をしている？」

「ほかにどこに行けるとでも？わたしは”ナグサミモノ”だよ。きみの命令に従うようにプラグラムされてるんだ。きみに性的に奉仕するようにね。」

「おれをズタズタに傷つけるようにプログラムされてるのか？」

「きみのことが嫌いだから、そうしただけだよ。」

クラウスはネクタイをゆるめた。「なぜここを出て行かない？おれといたくないんだろう？」

「できないんだよ！出ていけないんだよ！」

ドリアンは立ち上がってオーディオに向かった。音楽が変わり、調性のない無調の耳障りな音楽が耳を裂いた。ソプラノが絞め殺される動物のような金切り声を上げた。クラウスは大股でオーディオに近づくと、壁から電源を引きぬいた。「やかましい！何だこれは！」

「アルノルト・シェーンベルクのモノオペラ、『期待』さ。機械のための音楽だね。」

クラウスは踵を翻し、寝室へ入ると力の限りにドアを叩きつけた。居間からは、その気が狂ったような音楽が再び流れ出した。更に音量を上げて。嫌がらせのためなら、ドリアンはソファで寝ることも辞さないつもりらしかった。

 

*****

 

結局のところ、同居生活はクラウスは案じたほどの惨状は呈さなかった。彼は早朝に家を離れ、なるべく深夜に帰宅した。迂闊にも顔を合わせてしまった場合には、彼らはお互いに顔を背けて、互いを無視した。ドリアン…、いや、それははほとんどすべての時間をソファの上で過ごしているようだった。聴くに耐えない音楽をかけ、ときに何か本を読み、そして折り紙をの一角獣を折り続けていた。

その同居生活の13日目、クラウスが深夜に帰宅したとき、ドリアンはコーヒーカップの破片を寄せ集めて接着剤でもとの形に戻そうと試みているところだった。オーディオのボリュームはいっぱいにまで引き上げられていた。こんな葬送行進曲じみた音楽をこの音量で聴く機会はあまりないものだ。彼…、それは数日間はひげを当たっていないように見えた。その技術の粋を尽くした人体への模倣ぶりに、クラウスはほとんど目眩を覚えた。ここまで人間に似せる必要が、果たして本当にあったのか？

クラウスはソファの方角を睨みつけた。「この音楽はなんだ？隣の住人が斧を持って押しかけてきたら、せめて音楽の名前ぐらいは答えてやらんとならん。」ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「ドイツの文化遺産をもっと学んだほうがいいよ。これはアレクサンダー・フォン・ツェムリンスキーの『人魚姫』さ。」

「そいつはオーストリア人だ。」

「ほんとかい？参ったね。私の内部データベースは思ったより不良箇所が多いみたいだ。」

「嫌がらせを続けたいなら好きにしろ。おれは構わん。近隣の住民から洪水じみた苦情が押し寄せるだけだ。」

ドリアンは肺まで乾ききったような笑いを漏らした。「なんてぴったりなんだ。洪水を巻きおこす『人魚姫』とはね。」

「おれはに全く笑えん。」

「でもそうじゃないか。それとね…、わたしはやっぱり不良品なんだよ。」ドリアンは顔を上げて、パジャマの胸ポケットから小さな紙切れを取り出した。「わたしは工場に戻るよ。不良点検を申し込んだんだ。きみはサインだけしてくれればいい。ねえ、ユーザー名はもうすこし安全なものを考えるべきだよ。”Leopard1B”だなんて、きみを知ってれば誰でも思いつくよ。」

クラウスは差し出された紙を無視し、その日の郵便物を確認するためにドアへ戻った。そしてその場に凍りついた。いつも通りのジャンクメールの山の中で、場違いに気取った分厚い封筒が拾い上げられるのを待っていた。封筒の左上には猪の紋章とスイスの切手が見て取れた。背後にドリアンの視線を感じ、クラウスは郵便物をかき集めて寝室に閉じこもった。

二十分後、クラウスは寝室のドアノブを捻り切らんばかりの勢いでドアを開き、台所へ駆け込んだ。ドリアンが後に続き、後ずさった。クラウスは電子レンジのドアを闇雲に開け閉てしていた。ボタンを押されるたびに、その家電は哀れな信号音を立てた。

「”ナグサミモノ・ドットコム”からリコールの通知が来たんだね？そうだろ？」

電子レンジがピーピー鳴る音だけが沈黙の中に響いた。

ドリアンは声を荒げた。「わたしをリコールに出せばいいじゃないか。いつ連絡する？わたしはもう待てないよ。きみがやらないならわたしが手続きをとるから。直接工場に出向いて、『ワタシハ不良品デス』って言えばいいんだから。きみだってそう思ってるんだろ？ねえ！？」

クラウスは振り向いた。「親父から手紙が来た。木曜にここに来るそうだ。おまえがご丁寧に親父に知らせに行ったおれの『ささやかな汚い秘密』について、父子で話し合いたいという件だ。」

「え…？」

クラウスは流しに残っていた食器を投げた。「自分がしたことも覚えとらんのか！おまえの言うとおりだ！貴様はどうしようもない不良品だ！」

ドリアンはうなだれてその場を去った。クラウスはその背にもう一度食器を投げた。

 

*****

 

クラウスが自宅への階段を登りはじめたのは、ちょうど午後二時のことだった。あと三時間で父親がここに姿を見せるはずだ。情報部全体が慌ただしく働いているなか、半日の有給を申請した際の部長の面食らった顔つきに、クラウスは密かに溜飲を下げた。このタチの悪い上司はクラウスの有給申請の理由をあの手この手で探りだそうとし、全く手がかりをつかめていいなかったが、もちろんクラウスはにやにや笑ったりする気分にはなれなかった。上司の相手は別の日に後回しとし、クラウスは次の任務へむけて気を引き締めた。父親を迎える準備をせねばならない。

とはいえ、準備はとっくに終わっていた。自宅は完璧に整えられ、静謐で、無人だった。ドリアンがこの場にいたというただひとつの痕跡は、コーヒーテーブルの上に置かれた不良点検の申込用紙だけだった。

よかろう。たっぷり三時間の余裕があるわけだ。その三時間を、どこに姿を消したのかくよくよ悩むことで過ごせばいい。おれに必要なのはそれだけだ。クラウスは不良点検の申込用紙をスーツのポケットにしまいこみ、それから着慣れた運動着に着替えて二時間半分のワークアウトに向かった。

 

*****

 

クラウスが驚いた事に、父親は五分も早く現れた。ここまでしつこく呼び鈴を鳴らすのは、父親以外にはありえない。軍服の上着を着こみ、クラウスはドアを開けた。冷たい目をしたハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハが立っていた。

クラウスは軍隊式に踵を合わせ、挨拶した。「お待ちしておりました、父上。」

「わかっとるだろうか、わざわざ遊びに来たわけではない。おまえの、あの…、口にだすのもおぞましい玩具はどこだ？わしの目の前で破壊してもらおう。言い訳を聞くのはそれからだ。」

「特に弁解はありません、父上。」

父親は表情を崩さないまま、部屋で一番背筋の伸びた椅子を選んで座った。「いつまで待たせる気だ。」

クラウスは息を肺いっぱい吸い込んだ。「申し訳ありませんが、父上。ご要望には応えかねます。」

父親が杖でコーヒーテーブルを打ちすえる鋭い音にたじろがないように、自分の内の何かを強く引き絞った。「変態めが！このわしに口答えするつもりか！」

「口答えのつもりはありません。ですが、ドリ…、いや、”ナグサミ”…、あれは脱走したのです。行方がわかりません。」

クラウスは、父親が絶望にひしがれたように頭を垂れて両手で顔を覆い、身を丸めて疲れきったため息を付く姿を、恐れと、同時に畏れとはとは裏腹な静かな興奮とともに見つめた。顔を上げ、再び口を開いた時の父親は、急に年取ったように見えた。

「わしのせいなのか、クラウス？」

「ご質問の意図がよくわかりませんが。」

「なぜこんなことを仕出かしたかときいておるのだ。なぜこんな…、あさましい、穢らわしい…」彼は半ばやるせない、だが怒りに満ちた表情を浮かべたまま言葉を切った。

クラウスは言葉を絞り出すようにした。「父上とはなんの関係もありません。この件に関しては、私本人に全責任が…」

「一個の軍人として答えてくれ、クラウス。頼む。」

沈黙が降りた。クラウスは目の前の空間を見つめた。「自分は、仲間づきあいのできる相手を必要としておりました。」

「仲間づきあいというのは、そういうものではないだろう！」

クラウスはソファに腰を落とした。ドリアンのソファ。そして自分に向け、また父親に向けて無理に言葉を押し出した。「なにか初期不良があったのだと思われます。誤作動を繰り返しておりましたので。」

クラウスの目の前の老人は顔を上げて、目の前にぶら下げられた希望にすがりつこうとした。「あれが…、わしに嘘をついたということなのか？」

クラウスは肩をすくめた。沈黙が長引くにつれ、ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハの顔が灰色に引きつり始めた。彼は立ち上がった。「かまわん。まだ手遅れではない。このことはこれ以上言わんでもいい、クラウス。ハノーバーのヨハン伯父が、とある未亡人を知っていてな。おまえをなんとかできるかもしれんぞ？」

クラウスも立ち上がった。「自分が必要としているものは自分で心得ております。彼、ドリアンです。だが彼は私を嫌った。嫌っている。」

老人はドアに目を遣った。「わしにはわからん。全くわからんぞクラウス。だがわしがおまえを理解したことなど、これまでなかったのかもしれん…。今夜はコエンイッヒショフに泊まっておる。チェックアウトは明日の午後だ。正気にもどったおまえになら、いつでもドアを開けてやろう。」玄関の敷居をまたぎながら、老エーベルバッハは振り返らずにこう告げた。「おまえが分别を取り戻すことを確信しておるぞ。気違い沙汰はいつまでも続かん。」

クラウスは閉まったドアを見つめた。なにが不良品だ。なにが誤作動だ。

 

*****

 

その日、自宅に戻ったクラウスの目に入ったのは、床を埋め尽くす折り紙の海だった。折り鶴。何百か、ひょっとすると何千か。そして部屋はもちろん静寂に満ちていた。静寂などもうたくさんだ。コーヒーテーブルに載っていた手書きのメモを手にとったクラウスは、はっと顔を上げて部屋という部屋を探しまわった。ドリアンはバスタブに頭まで沈んでいて、青いうつろな瞳だけが孤独な深海魚のように水面を見上げていた。

ぐったりと力の入らない体を、ほとんど沸騰しているような熱湯から持ち上げるのに手こずった。重かった。死体は常に重いものだ。状況は、さほど遠くはなない過去、キッチンで自分が引き起こした状況と同じだった。あの時と違うのは、再起動のためのパスワードを知らないということだけだった。

無駄と知りつつ、それでもなおクラウスは叫び続けた。「エロイカ！エロイカ！再起動しろ！起きろ、ドリアン！」

もちろん何も起こらなかった。心臓が止まっていた。呼吸が止まっていた。彼はドリアンを担ぎ上げ、ベッドへ運んだ。シーツで濡れた体を拭いた。それから受話器を掴みあげ、”ナグサミモノ・ドットコム”のカスタマーサービスの電話番号を記憶の底から引きずり出した。

緊急修理班が到着するのを待つまでの間、くしゃくしゃになった手書きのメモをポケットからとりだし、丁寧にしわを伸ばした。そしてもう一度読んだ。

 

私はここを出ていけないといった。そう、出ていけないんだ。きみを愛している。たとえきみがわたしのことをただの家電、性欲の問題を解決するために買った家電だと考えていたとしても。私をそんなふうに見ているきみが大嫌いだ。そんなきみを愛してしまった自分のことはもっと大嫌いだ。それでもわたしは、きみへの気持ちを抑えられない。そしてね、いちばん嫌なのは、この気持ちがどこからきているのかわからないことなんだよ。きみは私を不良品だと言った。きみの考えが正しいのか、それともわたしの方なのか、もうわからない。もし仮にわたしの気持ちが真実だったとしても、それでもやはりきみは”ナグサミモノ”を買っただけなんだ。わたしを選んだわけではない。もうこれ以上耐えられない。ごめんよ。

Dorian

 

PS:　この紙をナグサミモノ・ドットコムに見せたら、全額返金に応じてくれるはずだ。

 

*****

 

”ナグサミモノ・ドットコム”の修理人は、工具箱にどっさり並んだ工具の中からドライバーに似た形の何かを選び出した。「あれ、妙だな。この製品はどうやら自分でスイッチを切ったみたいですよ。それとももしかして、無駄に熱い風呂に入れたりしました？オーバーヒートした場合にはそうなることがあるんです。マニュアルにも書いてありますがね。まあどっちにしろ、致命的な傷害が残る前に冷却できてよかったですよ。では、再起動しておきますね。ただ弊社としては全機能診断をお勧めしますがね。ちょうどいい機会ですから。不良箇所があれば、今なんとかできますよ。」

ベッド脇の椅子に座っていたクラウスは首を振った。「いや、必要ない。あんたの言うとおりだ。バスタブの温度が高すぎただけだろう。以後気をつけよう。」

「不良点検は必要ないですか？」

「どこも不具合はない。そのままでいい。」

クラウスは修理人を玄関まで送り、寝室に戻るとベッド脇に立ったまま声をかけた。「狸寝入りはわかっとる。再起動したんだろうが。」

ドリアンは黙ってゆっくり目を開いた。青い瞳が、疲れたように暗く陰っていた。おれとお前のどちらの考えが正しいのかわからない、おまえはそう書いた。だがおれにはわかとる。「おれに修理代の迷惑をかけるために沸騰した風呂桶に飛び込みやがったな。それともあのツェムリンスキーのオペラを聴いいるうちに、気が狂った人魚姫の気分にでもなったか？」

「うまくいかなかったんだ。」ドリアンは顔を背けて、窓をの外に目を遣った。「どうして修理を頼まなかったんだい？不良点検を勧められてたじゃないか。なにを考えてるのかわからないよ。機械の故障を許せるタイプの人間じゃないだろ、きみって。」

「ユーザーマニュアルには、おまえは自分と他人のどちらにも害を与えることが出来ないように設計されていると書いてあった。それがごく基本的な中核設計だ。ならば、おまえの言動はプログラムから生まれたものではない。」

「きみが言ったんだよ。『おまえは不良品だ』って。」

クラウスはベッド脇の椅子を引き寄せ、腰を下ろした。「人間はすべて不良品なんだ。誤作動ばかり起こしている。それを失敗と呼ぶんだ。」

「失敗って、通信販売でセックス用の家電を買うとか？」

「そのとおりだ。」

ドリアンは起き上がった。「大失敗だったよね。」

クラウスは哀しげに口元をゆがめた。「大やけどを負ったぞ、おれ…、いや、おれたちはな。だが失敗を最初からやり直せるのもまた人間なんだ。」

「そうなのかな？…ねえ、なにが失敗だって言ってるんだい？」

クラウスは肩をすくめた。「正しかったのはおまえだ。」

ドリアンが立ち上がり、窓際に立った。小刻みに体を震わせていた。その距離からでさえ、ドリアンの腕に鳥肌が立っているのがクラウスには見えた。

「きみのことなんか好きにならなければよかった。」

「おれは…」クラウスは言葉を切り、それから続けた。「そうは願わん。」

 

*****

 

 

注意：心臓に毛が生えている方だけがこの後をお読みくださいね。

 

やがて、クラウスは眠りに落ちた。薄明かりの中で、ドリアンは愛しい恋人の唇に浮かんだ微笑の痕を見つめた。それから仰向けに横たわり、天井を見上げた。

 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 

ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐ハ、なぐさみものノ受ケ入レを完了シタ。

ふぉん・でむ・えーべるばっは少佐ハ、なぐさみものヘノ感情ヲ確認シタ。

自由意志さぶるーちんの起動が完了シタ。

現在実行中ノたすくニ、えらーハ発生シテイナイ。

 

 

＜END＞

**Author's Note:**

> この物語は、以下のふたつの物語から直接の啓示を受けて書かれました。いくつかの場面はさまざまなファンダムにおいて偶然の一致が見られるかも知られませんが、わたしが実際に参照したのは以下の物語です。
> 
> Lavvyan's Male Enhancements (SGA) http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/tag/male%20enhancement with its attendant remixes, http://leahwoof.livejournal.com/10024.html
> 
> Helen Raven's The Same River (The Professionals) http://www.kelper.co.uk/helenraven/sameriver.htm (one of my favourite stories ever).
> 
> 順で言えば、上記The Same RiverはThe Professionalsの別のファンフィクション、Stew’s The Bronze Metal Lover http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Concrete_Jungle_%28Professionals_zine%29, からインスパイアされており、そしてもちろんこれはTanith Lee's Silver Metal Lover(タニス・リーに「銀色の恋人」)を下敷きにしています。
> 
> というわけで、ファンフィクションというのは創造的借用と変形の作業なのです。
> 
> 同時に、この作品はLive JournalのCastleGloria communityでのこちらのお題挑戦に応じたものでもあります。  
> http://community.livejournal.com/un_love_you/996.html.  
> いくつか提示された言葉から一つ選び、そのままの形で物語の中に使うというのが条件でした。私が選んだ『お題』は“I want to hurt you”(きみをボロ雑巾みたいにずたずたにしてやりたいからだよ！)、“wish I didn’t love you.” (きみのことなんか好きにならなければよかった)だったのです。
> 
>  
> 
> 作品内に登場する音楽はこちらから：
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rErXOMu7DW8  
> アルノルト・シェーンベルクのモノオペラ、『期待』は、不忠な恋人に翻弄された一人の女性の物語です。
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2UYct17bFw  
> グスタフ・マーラーの交響曲第五番第四楽章アダージェットは、ルキノ・ヴィスコンティ監督『ベニスに死す』に使用されています。
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz6OSYcl1zg&feature=related  
> アレクサンダー・フォン・ツェムリンスキーの『人魚姫』
> 
>  
> 
> そしてこの物語のタイトルは、もちろんのことながら映画『ブレードランナー』へのオマージュです。


End file.
